Ninjago the darkness Within
by Firefox 1234567890
Summary: Lloyd gets turned evil by powerful Darkrai eventual Crossover with Avengers
1. chapter 1 dreams

this story takes place after season 12 Lloyd looks the thumbnail

oh also a wolf within sequel is coming soon and a rewrite also a couple of other projects maybe even a really cool crossover Avengers Infinity war and endgame with Ninjago where the ninja fight Thanos

lloyd pov I'm running from something I don't know what though I run into a wall good thing I'm waiting for almost flies into me I wake up from sweating I go back to sleep time skip to morning I woke up to my alarm and a splitting headache I go to the bathroom and look into the mirror I see myself when I see you with a red eyes I step back we we got a mission board what appears to be Alex again we will defeat him okay let's go I run to my car and drive we get there I go to fight Alex wraps me with a ray I Collapse I see Darkness nothing but Darkness was then I see the Ninja they are all dead but Cole is standing he said you did this I say I would never he said you did I wake up late at night 12 a.m. to be exact the ninja are not asleep I go to the living room but I fell I go to the bathroom and look at myself I see me with red eyes but then they change one is green and one is red with a tint of purple I finally go to the living room I see the Ninja hey guys hey mama. What's up nothing why are you wearing your hair like that no reason I say nervously alright stand back we'll see what's up with you don't wait don't

end of chapter 1 hope you enjoy


	2. chapter 2 dark power

second chapter I mean y'all want the wolf within rewrite I mean I I won't do it if y'all don't want it I'm starting to do the sequel because I feel like the story left on kind of a Clift hanger so I'm going to finish that story also any other crossover ideas or story ideas I'm open for suggestions anyways enjoy chapter 2

Kai's POV Lloyd what's wrong with your eyes I say I think it was something to do with Alex Zane scans him he appears to have dark power taking over him dark power we all say yes I will try to dispel it with this picks up a ray gun touches it to him Lloyd grab him and flips him over his head then he picked him up and punches his fist right through him Lloyd finally comes back to his senses and passes out we lay him in bed time skip to the next day

I wake up at 3 in the morning I go to the bathroom to see if my appearance has changed any my eyes are still the same but I thought my teeth were sharper then I see my father he gradually into the mirror Realm I fired up my Powers but he says I'm not here to fight then why are you I say I know about what's happening to you just know you can fight this I can I said yes I was not given a choice but you are don't go down the wrong path like I did okay okay father I leave the mirror realm and go back to bed

and that's the second chapter done probably won't update for a while bye-bye


	3. chapter 3 the change

Lloyd's POV I wake up at 12 p.m. I go to the bathroom I see both of my eyes are red with a tint of purple I say I can fight this so I close my eyes but it starts hurting I Fall to my knees I get up still dazed I go to the living room and find that Jay and nya are watching a movie I say hey guys they say Hey Lloyd where are the others we don't know suddenly something comes over me I'll be right back I go to the weapons Vault to grab my Keyblade suddenly Kai says Hey Lloyd what are you doing I don't say anything Lloyd are you okay I'm fine I say rudely okay then why do you have Yorkie blade I turn around to face them with my eyes closed because Ninjago will have a darker fate I say Darkly I open my eyes Kai gasp what's wrong scared I fired my power I attempt to blast him he dodges and grabbed his Keyblade then all the ninja coming with weapons let's you think you can hurt me fight me I will be the strongest being in the universe nothing will stop me


	4. chapter 4 dark times

Lloyd's POV we stand there not moving then Kai says go all the ninja try to attack I dodged I go after Jay and throw him into a wall next nya throws her weapon I grab it and throw it back at her she grabs it and attempts to attack me I grab it and throw it back at her she grabs it and attempts to attack me block I grabbed her hand and throw her over my head into a wall she stabbed my leg I look at her I go to stab her but Zane throws shurikens at me I still see the hole in his chest but it's patched up I grab a shuriken and throw it right at his arm it cuts it off then I charge at him and stabbed him in the chest he falls to the ground his eyes no longer blue pixel tries to attacks me but I do the exact same thing to her she fell down Cole hits me but I grabbed his scythe and hit him with it I go to finish it but Chi stops me with his Keyblade I punch him in the face he doesn't fall back so you are my final opponent yep Kai says prepare for the light show what kind of line is that I don't know I just came up with it on the Fly you're going to regret face I say well let's just see about that


	5. chapter 5 devastation

Lloyd's POV I stare at Kai he says stop Lloyd fight it I say no I go to attack he blocks we Clash swords then we chance it I push him back and slash him across the chest he staggers back he tries to attack me but I dodged and kick him I slashed his right hand he went to some pain I blast dark power item he screams in pain I picked him up by his neck he says we are your friends very weakly not anymore I throw him through the wall he lays there not getting up he laser not getting up I leave I go to my car and drive to the city time skip to next week Kai's POV so we lost everything but it's gone I tried to stop him but I failed anyways I woke up on Monday hurting and extreme pain I go to the living room to see the others they all Yokai you're okay not really I'll manage though I have a plan really what Jay says we call Emily what what kind of a plan is that you will see I pick up the phone and dial her number hello she says and we we need you I'm on my way


	6. chapter 6 Emily Walker

Emily's POV I go to my car and drive to the monastery I arrive at 3 p.m. I walk up the stairs and knock on the door Jay answers it hey Jay hey Emily come in I walked in to find the ninja but Lloyd is not there hey where is Lloyd at that is what we called you about Lloyd has been turned evil he gave us a beating will never forget Cole says he badly damaged Zane and put Kai out of commission for a week no Lloyd would never do that I say he would never hurt you guys he did they all yell breaking news the TV comes on Lloyd Garmadon is attacking Ninjago City where are the ninja we have to go fight him come on let's go we will run to our vehicles and drive we arrived at Ninjago City to find fire everywhere and Lloyd in the middle of the city on top of bar Tower you still have your key bladed yeah you yep let's go we run to the Tower but we're stumped by Alex please help me he took my power and my Army he's going to destroy Ninjago


	7. chapter 7 Death

Kai's POV we make it to board Tower we take the elevator even though it is an emergency we make it to the roof he's not here what we all say suddenly Lloyd comes up from behind me and throws me I'll and almost falling off the building I get up Lloyd punches me in the face I pass out Emily's POV I face Lloyd I draw my Keyblade we clashed sword by slash lord of the chest he slashes me and me and ice cream and pain he goes to finish me but then I feel something I stand up glowing purple I have unlocked my true potential I summon a dagger and throw it at Lloyd then I see a face I haven't seen in a long time Levi what are you doing here fighting and trying to knock some sense into my brother he fires up his power he blast him but he deflects it but it hits him then Lloyd rushes at him and stabs him


	8. chapter 8 the resistance

while reading this chapter go to YouTube and look up the resistance from Skillet listen to that while reading this chapter Pandora works too

Emily's POV no I scream he throws them off the building the others catch him I stand up with my keyblade and Rush at him he disappears I walk down the stairs I get to the bottom they all have sad looks on their faces is he he's gone Zane says I start crying hey where is Kai he's up there he will wake up soon Kai's POV I wake up in my room of all places weight I thought I was fighting Lloyd I get up and go to the living room hey guys they all have sad looks on their faces what's wrong Levi is dead what Lloyd killed him Lord has taken over Ninjago then we are all that's left no one will fight him then we will I say we will be the resistance yeah they all say call all the elemental Masters I will call the vampire family wait what you know she won't join yes you will I will also call Jack okay let's get moving we all say Ninjago


	9. chapter 9 Gina Garmadon

do you know we have to go hold on suddenly I get a text from Kai mom come on Drake says I have to go Lydia you're in charge bye-bye mom I open a portal and go in it I arrive at the monastery to see everyone except Levi everyone where is Levi he is dead what who killed him Lloyd what yeah Jack I haven't seen you in ages it's good to see you you took anyways back to business coln wait, you do remember he tried to destroy us I'm past that i have rewrote my wrongs made them right okay so the plan is we keep him from getting the Infiniti staff okay let's go it's not that simple Kai said we have no idea where it the parts are I know people who might let's go find them I can't why they're in The Departed around Morro let's go get the realm Crystal from the vault


	10. chapter 10 Morro

Morro POV on the run again when I run through a portal and hit a wall I black out I wake up in Ninjago on the Destiny's Bounty with the Ninja hey guys I'm sorry about Stix it's okay you're not here for that oh good so why am I here we need to know something where is the parts of the Infiniti staff oh one is on Mustafar then one is on Hoth the last one is on Titan okay let's make teams Kai says nya Jay Zane go to Hoth Cole Karloff Turner you go to Titan the rest go to Mustafar okay let's go we go to spaceships and blast off real Rive on Mustafar it is extremely hot gravis go find it we searched everywhere we can't find it maybe I was wrong about the coordinates are you okay he turns to love he lays out his hand the lava Rises and exposes the part of the staff he grabs it the lava goes back down


	11. chapter 11hoth and Titan documents

Jay's POV we are arrived at Hoth and dang is it cold we make it to the Hoth base and look around we can't find it Zane digs in the snow and finds it nice good work thinks time skip to Titan Cole POV so we arrive at Titan and it looks like a wasteland we get off the ship and look around then I see it I grab it then the others come okay guys so how did everyone do so we arrived at Titan and it looks like a wasteland we get off the ship and look around then I see it I grab it then the others come okay guys so how did everyone do good Zin Zane pick something entering the atmosphere it's Lloyd Kai says protect the parts he wanted to ship and gets out we hide but Kai decides to go out there and face him Lloyd's POV Kai my old friend he draws his Keyblade and prepares to face me I drove my key blade but I give him a chance where are the the parts of the Infiniti staff I will never tell you okay I grabbed him in dark power and make him scream and pain our ship I throw him he gets up they all try to stop me but they fell I grabbed the parts and assemble them


	12. chapter 12 fading

Kai's POV power surges through him and he attempts to slam it down but Jay uses power surges through him and he attempts to slam it down but Jay uses energy and zaps him with lightning it does nothing nice try he slams it down the staff starts crumbly but it still looks fine he disappears through portal Nya she starts disappearing then cold then some of the elemental Masters then colen then Jack before he does he says we're in the endgame now and Fades away Lloyd's POV I go to a garden and sit on a porch and smile evilly I go to get some fruit time skip to Ninjago Kai's POV we cannot stop him what do we do now we track him down and take the staff let's go we go to this planet called the garden we get there and find a house we fire up our powers we go in the house and look around for the Infiniti staff we can't find it then he comes in with his Keyblade but we hold him down where is the Infiniti staff answer the question Gina says I destroyed it


	13. chapter 13 endgame

Kai's POV what I did can never be undone I am inevitable suddenly J takes out his sword and cuts his head off Zane asked what did you do I killed him for killing Nya he walks down the stairs

5 years later

Kai's POV in the monastery Emily's crying I would offer to make you dinner but you look pretty miserable already your to do your laundry just here to see a friend if you're about to tell me to look on the bright side I'm about to hit you in the face with the peanut butter sandwich so I keep telling people to move on but they never do then the front door camera start to talk we go to see you it is Alex he did this to Lloyd The Lettermen I'm here to help along with harumi case you were wondering Lloyd is dead that's not why I'm here I want to help


	14. chapter 14 Time Heist

Kai's POV I know how to fix this there is a Quantum realm one of the sixteen-year-olds yes but if we I know how to fix this there is a Quantum realm one of the 16 Realms yes but if we can navigate it we can reverse this go find Jay okay go get the elemental Masters Morro go fund Gina okay go find Colin time skip so we all get tier I say Jay have you been crying he says no you yes he starts crying again anyways you know your team's you know your missions see you in a sec we all arrived in the past we grab the parts Jay's POV 2014 we arrive at Hoth we grabbed the part Gina's POV we arrive at vormir this time around because before it was on Titan it was here we meet somebody he one of us has to die I said I'll do it but Colin jumps and dies I get the part and we go back to the present I really sad but we put the staff and Morro grabs it he slams it down the phone rings it's nya where are you you okay yes it worked


	15. chapter 15 final battle part 1

Kai's POV Missile hit the monastery water is running everywhere I get up and look around for Jay and Zane I get them up and ask them if they are okay yes but my processors are slightly damaged I'm fine Jay says is that Lloyd I say yep let's go save the universe I draw my keyblade and walk to him he says you cannot live with your own failures where does that bring you right back to me I will destroy you I no you won't I charged after him he draws his Keyblade encounters me he throws me into a rock i blackout Zane POV I freeze them in ice he breaks out I throw shuriken at him him he blocks everyone he punches me into a rock he tries to stab me I hold back his arms Jay zaps him with lightning he feels it he grabs Jay and punches him he stands up and zaps him again he hit some with a ball of Darkness it hits him he blacks out


	16. chapter 16 final battle part 2

go to YouTube for portals endgame

Kai's POV I get up and hit Lloyd but he blocks and knocks me down I get up I tell you what I'm about to do to a Ninjago I'm going to enjoy it very very much an army of Blizzard Samurai come out of his ship I pick up my keyblade but my comlink comes on and says Kai do you read me it's Nya on your left Karloff emerges from the portal then Cole then Jack then the elemental Masters then in Hawaii a then doctor strange and the Avengers I yelled Ninja and then I say go we start running we Clash swords I hit a guy he shatters I go after Lloyd and we Clash swords then Jay drops the infinity stuff and Lloyd takes it he attempts to slam it down but I grabbed it and slammed it down I walk over to a rock and sit down the blizzard Samurai I start shattering Lloyd falls back I erase the evil out of him he is once again good I did it


	17. chapter 17 the funeral

I get up I feel good I walk over to Kai I say thank you for saving me he doesn't say anything I'm sorry for this it wasn't me it was not your fault Lloyd Emily says it was the dark power right I'm sorry then Skyler comes up and says we're going to be okay you can rest now he dies time to get to the next day we're all sad about the funeral we cry all day do we put on a colleague of his greatest moments and we all wear red we are all sad I wish I could tell Levi's sorry he knows I grab Emily's hand

the

end


End file.
